The present invention relates to an adjustable roller stand and more particularly pertains to adjusting stock height to correspond with a height of a mill sander or the like.
The use of adjustable stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, adjustable stands heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting objects at predetermined heights are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe an adjustable roller stand for adjusting stock height to correspond with a height of a mill sander or the like.
In this respect, the adjustable roller stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adjusting stock height to correspond with a height of a mill sander or the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable roller stand which can be used for adjusting stock height to correspond with a height of a mill sander or the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of adjustable stands now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved adjustable roller stand. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved adjustable roller stand which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a base member comprised of a pair of horizontal supports positionable upon a recipient surface. The pair of horizontal supports are disposed in a spaced and parallel relationship. The horizontal supports each have opposed ends. Each opposed end has an anchor coupled thereto for coupling the base member to the recipient surface. The base member includes a pair of vertical supports. The pair of vertical supports extend upwardly from the pair of horizontal supports. Each of the pair of vertical supports is defined by a pair of vertical members having a channel disposed therebetween. A pair of sliding supports are slidably received within the channels between the pair of vertical members of the vertical supports of the base member. The sliding supports each have a free upper end. A fixed support shelf is secured to and extends between the pair of vertical supports of the base member. A sliding support shelf is secured to and extends between the free upper ends of the pair of sliding supports. The sliding support shelf is disposed above the fixed support shelf. The sliding support shelf has a pair of rollers secured thereto. A scissor jack is secured between the fixed support shelf and the sliding support shelf. The scissor jack has an upper portion secured to the sliding support shelf and a lower portion secured to the fixed support shelf.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable roller stand which has all the advantages of the prior art adjustable stands and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable roller stand which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable roller stand which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable roller stand which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such an adjustable roller stand economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable roller stand for adjusting stock height to correspond with a height of a mill sander or the like.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable roller stand including a base member comprised of a pair of horizontal supports positionable upon a recipient surface. The base member includes a pair of vertical supports. The pair of vertical supports extend upwardly from the pair of horizontal supports. Each of the pair of vertical supports is defined by a pair of vertical members having a channel disposed therebetween. A pair of sliding supports are slidably received within the channels between the pair of vertical members of the vertical supports of the base member. The sliding supports each have a free upper end. A fixed support shelf is secured to and extends between the pair of vertical supports of the base member. A sliding support shelf is secured to and extends between the free upper ends of the pair of sliding supports. The sliding support shelf is disposed above the fixed support shelf. A lifting mechanism is secured between the fixed support shelf and the sliding support shelf. The lifting mechanism has an upper portion secured to the sliding support shelf and a lower portion secured to the fixed support shelf.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.